This invention relates generally to remote actuation systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for designating an affected zone within a target area, which system specifically includes a method and an apparatus for simulating the effectiveness of a selected ammunition within a selected actual geographical target area.
In the military there is the need to employ lethal weapons in a non-lethal manner so that equipment and personnel can be trained in realistic battle environments without the risk of being damaged or injured. This ability to realistically train is one of the highest priority missions of the United States armed forces so that personnel can be realistically trained to survive in battle rather than to be killed, which latter result is believed by some to be the result of training exercises in which personnel are not immediately and individually advised of the effect of some action in the staged battle.
At present, there is a laser-based training system, referred to as multiple integrated laser engagement system (MILES), wherein direct, line-of-sight fire between soldiers or between tanks (generally referred to as point targets) can be replicated or simulated. With this prior system, a laser apparatus on each weapon is activated to produce a laser beam directed at the point target when the trigger on the weapon is pulled. If the laser beam strikes a sensor on the target, the target's weapon is disabled by a disabling unit carried by the target, thereby immediately indicating that the target has been hit. This has proved to be a useful system; however, its usefulness is limited to direct fire, visual line-of-sight actions so that the laser can be used without interference. Therefore, there is the need for a system which can replicate or simulate the real-time effect of indirect fire, such as artillery fire, which covers an area target on the ground for the purpose of affecting any point targets which happen to be within the target area, thereby enabling combined arms battles to be staged for realistically training personnel.
This need for some type of indirect fire simulating system has long been recognized; however, we are unaware of any suitable solution which has been favorably received by the potential users. One earlier proposal has suggested that satellites be used for receiving signals from the remote location where the indirect firing weapon is located and then for sending signals to the target area. Such a proposal is technologically sophisticated; however, it is too expensive and requires a sensing device too heavy for personnel to carry and still be able to properly maneuver in a realistic training environment.
Another proposal relies upon relatively simple technology which is inexpensive, but it provides an unrealistic effect. This proposal provides that a foam rubber bullet be launched by a mortar-type device. The bullet is to be detonated in the air to send an acoustic signal which can actuate the presently used MILES sensors carried by the personnel and equipment within the target area.
Prior to and during the conception of the present invention, we contemplated some type of system which used lasers or microwave radiation. However, these forms of transmission are not suitable for the flexible type of system we desired. For example, both lasers and microwaves can be adversely affected by the environment where the training is to occur, such as by foliage that is found in battles conducted in wooded areas.
Therefore, there is the general need for a system which simulates the effectiveness of multiple types of weaponry, particularly indirect munitions such as artillery fire, to provide a combined arms simulation technique useful in training military units in various battle environments. In meeting this need, other desirable goals to be achieved include constructing the system so that it can be used with the MILES system presently used for direct fire replication. Another goal is for such a system to be constructed utilizing government-furnished equipment and non-developmental items to reduce the cost. To also reduce costs, the system should require minimum personnel and training to operate. Use of such a system should be available for all sizes of military units, such as from the platoon through corps; and use by such units should not interfere with their normal operation (e.g., use of the system should not alter the realism with which a battle is simulated). Such a system should also be operational in various types of environments where the fire to be replicated can occur (e.g., rain, fog, mountains, forests).